Broken Angel Wings
by WOW101
Summary: One broken heart, and one to mend that broken heart. When Kori dies she's given another chance a chance to help a boy who finds life hopeless. On her adventure to help him find good in life she goes threw bumps on the way. Kori/Dick, Rachel/Garfield


**Happy Halloween you guys! Here's my little treat for you guys a new story. I have a feeling and I hope its my best yet! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of teen titans **

**Chapter 1: Mistreated Angel **

**Kori's POV**

I was the school's geek with one friend, and a boyfriend. Not really the 'cool' type, but it works for me. Today was another day for school, I put my hair in a side pony tale, and put on my glasses it had a black edge to the glasses. I go to my closet, and pick out a black plaid shirt with blue in it. It was a jacket so I wore a black tank top under it. I find some dark blue jean, and slip on some boots that were black with white fur at the edge fake fur of course. I overlapped my lips with chap stick and was on my way. I got in my red SUV, and drove to school. I drove over to Rachel's house, and I heard screaming and fighting as normal for her. Rachel has family issues, but she's a very strong girl. I've been friends with her since the 2nd grade, how we met? Well it all started when Garfield took her crayons and I made up my own language and called her a flar bag. He walked away, and gave Rachel her crayons back. So after that day we've been best friends ever since. I saw Rachel coming out, she wore a black T-Shirt with a hello kitty on it. Never thought that Raven would like it, but she's loved Hello Kitty since 7th grade but I got to say it was cute. She had a navy blue skirt on with black sandals. Her hair was in a high pony tale, and she had black mascara on with pink lip gloss on. Light makeup but that's all a girl really needs. Rachel got in the car, and I looked at Rachel worried.

"What happened?" I asked, and she flinches. I look at her really worried about her.

"Kor my family's having issues what else, nothings new. My mom's going to leave my dad, and I'm going to be stuck with him." She says, and she's like my sister I don't want anything happening to her.

"Rachel you can ALWAYS live with me." I said, and she turned her head to look at me. She sighed, and she looked at her knees.

"It's not that easy Kor, I'll be ok." She said, and I started the car and whispered to myself, "I sure hope so." The rest of the car ride was silent, when we got to Jump City High Rachel and I got out of the car. We walked into the school, and we said our goodbyes. I went to my locker and I saw my boyfriend Sam I walked over to him, and I tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and once he saw me he frowned.

"Hey boyfriend Sam." I say, and he sighed.

"It's just Sam, gosh can't you get anything right?" He snapped, and I was surprised on how he was acting.

"B..But Sam I always say boyfriend Sam, and you have never had a problem with it. You know that I'm not from America so I have a little grammar issues." I say frowning, and he glared at me.

"Everything you do is wrong!" My eye's widened, and I gasped at his comment.

"That wasn't nice." I said, and he shoved me.

"I'm so sick and tired of you! Your nothing but a nerd! Ok I get bad reputation being with such a ugly nerd! So just get out of my life, and go do some math." He said, and walked away. I got up off the ground, and ran to the bathroom. I fell to my knees and started crying my eye's out. I texted Rachel, and told her what was wrong. A couple minutes later I see her walk in, and she frowns.

"Kor? Kor I'm so sorry Sam was just a jerk you don't need a guy like that. If he's going to treat you like that he doesn't deserve your love. What he said was not right, and please don't cry over a boy who only cares about his reputation. If he really cared for you he wouldn't break up with you for that, and there are so many more boy's out there that will treat you right. Don't listen to what he says its not true, the only person's opinion's that matters is your own. You're the only person's opinion that matters, don't think about what other think. Think about what you think about yourself." Raven said, and that made me smile. I got up and wiped my tears away, and was on my way to first period. I sit in the very back scared about what happened, I see everyone stare at me as if I was naked. The bell rings, and I get a note.

_Dear Kori,_

_How are you doing nerd? Wait nobody cares how your doing you're a nobody. I'm glad Sam came to his scenes and dump a little slut like you, after all you did cheat on him. So just end your life you have nothing worth living for : ) Oh and I'm writing this because I thought I needed you to know the truth. Jake was cheating on you with me, because I'm better than you he told me everything about you. Poor little Kori, I mean its sad to know your parents got murdered, and that you live alone. It's so what's it called pathetic. Why can't you just go die! That will make everything much better : D_

_Love- Brittney Lake GeGe _

I read the letter, and was about to burst in tears. As class was going on I saw everyone glare at me, and one even flipped me off. So after class I ran out as fast as I could, and I started crying even harder.

**Dick's POV**

I'm walking down the hall's of Gotham High School, and I see my beautiful girlfriend. I walk over to her, and I hug her. She winces, and I look in her eye's she glares at me.

"Gir what did I tell you about hugging me in public, that's a no no Dick. Don't you know that I don't like being seen around you. Your so not cool, and popular. So hence no hugging me, ok?" That hurt, and she's always like this I cant do anything right when it comes to her. When I do something right its always something wrong.

"That hurt." I said, and she laughed at my feelings.

"That hurt, sweetie you have no feelings you don't care about anyone. So go be emo, and go cut I don't know just get out of here." She said, and I walked away with pain flowing threw my body. The pain that I've never felt, she the only girlfriend I've ever had in my life. But she always broke my heart, she's cheated on me, hit me, cuss at me, use me, but I wonder why I'm with her? She was never there for me, and I was left in the dark. I have no friends not one, and nobody talks to me because I have issues. I have an urge for pain, yes me Dick Grayson a guy who can never have a normal life. I walk to second period, and the 'playboys' Victor, and Garfield. Ever since 8th grade Garfield moved here, and the playboys were formed they are known as the coolest guys that every girl wants, even my girlfriend Jenna. I walk into class, and I wave at Jenna. She glares at me and tells her 'friends' how I'm such a freak. I sit in the very corner of class, and I work on my studies. As class ended, I walked up to Jenna. She shoves me, and tells me to get away. I start to walk away almost in tears, why wont she accept my love for her? I get a text from my cousin Raven my nickname for her since she loves ravens.

**How's life treating you?** She texted me, and I texted back.

**Like hell my girlfriend one I care for doesn't even care for me! :'(( , **I texted to Raven, and still walking down the halls I hear a buzz.

**Really? My friend Kor is dealing with an ex boyfriend who treated her like crap, and telling her that everything she dose is wrong. She was crying in the bathroom, and now people are being rude to her because he made up rumor's because of lies he said about her! : (!, **Raven texted me, and I felt bad for the girl. That must be really hard for her kind of what I'm going threw but not as bad as hers. I text.

**Kind of what I'm going threw but she's dealing with it worse, tell her I'm sorry for what he did.** I texted, and after twenty minutes she texted me.

**I can't find her! Dick I can't find her I saw her but she started running off crying! **She texted, and I was calm. I texted back.

**Well fallow her, and there you go you have a better chance of fallowing her. **I texted, and I walked into the bathroom and started to cut.

**Rachel's POV**

I saw Kori, and I ran after her. I saw her go outside of the school, and I see her hands over her eyes trying to cover her face. She gets in the road, and I see a car. I scream her name, but it was to late she got hit.

**Ya very sad chapter, I made Dick aka Robin really depressed, and his perspective in life is he has nothing to find good about his life he finds sadness no good in life. **


End file.
